OC One-Shot
by megtoons
Summary: A bunch of oneshot I wrote. From Modern AU and different httyd period Featuring on Insta: / lver
1. Chapter 1

-"Hiccup! There you are! I was looking for you all over the village!", Meg arrived by her brother side.  
He was making some adjustments for Toothless's new saddle and hadn't left the forge for hours.  
-"Sorry sis, I lost track of the time. What's up?", Hiccup wiped his hands on his apron.  
-"I just wanted to warn you I'm going on a flight with Luna around this island, to see what's new to explore.", Meg affirmed.  
-"No. You can't.", Hiccup frowned.  
-"And why is that?", Meg raised an eyebrow.  
-"Because we better stay low for a while till Grimmel's threat fades at least a little.", Hiccup said, reaching a tool on the shelf above him.  
-"Bro, I can take care of myself. And so is Luna. Beside this island is far from the reach of anyone. Boats, ships and even armadas can't attack us from such height.", Meg shrugged.  
-"You don't know that. We don't know what Grimmel is capable of. So it's better to not take any risk for now.", Hiccup retorted.  
-"Well I'm taking it anyway.", Meg groaned and turned back to Luna.  
-"Meg no! I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you, as your chief!", Hiccup pointed.  
-"Well, too bad you're also my brother so I'm willing to listen if I want to.", Meg grinned and took off.  
She only heard Hiccup's yells before she was already far.

It had been an hour or maybe two, that Meg and Luna had fly around New Berk. They were now resting on top of one of the huge hills that raised in the middle of the island. Meg was sitting on the grass, watching the clouds while Luna was sleeping behind her.  
-"There is nothing to fear here. Why Hiccup seemed so worried about it. It's not like Grimmel is going to find us right here right now.", Meg sighed.  
Suddenly, Luna poked her head up, her ears jerking.  
-"Luna? What-"  
BOOM!  
Meg jumped and stood to search where that explosion could came from. She saw smoke and she gasped.  
-"Oh no.."  
She saddled Luna in a blink and they went as fast as they could to the camp.  
As soon as the tents were in sight, Meg blinked in horror.

Flames everywhere, people on the ground, red stains on the grass, dragons flying away. Meg told Luna to land behind the trees and wait for her here. She ran, searching for her family and her friends but couldn't find them anywhere. She called them but nothing. She saw Astrid, near a tent, leaning on logs. She ran toward her and called her name but Astrid didn't move. So she got closed and gasped, tears automatically drowning her eyes.  
Astrid was lifeless, an arrow in her heart, her eyes still open.  
-"No...", Meg sobbed.  
She fall on her knees under the shock, tears pouring as she was staring at her best friend. Lifeless.  
She suddenly felt an intense fear.  
What if Hiccup was in the same state?  
She shook her head and tried to find her brother at any cost. She called, screamed, shouted his name but nothing. She was in cry. She couldn't lose him too. Not him.  
She walked through the flames, coughing as the toxic smoke was filling her lungs. She was starting to lose hope and her heart clenched. She finally fall on her knees and let her tears rolling down her face. She wrapped her arms around her chest, squeezing her eyes hard, praying it was just a nightmare.  
She was so focused on trying to wake up that she didn't hear steps coming toward her. But one foot marched on a dry branch and made Meg stir. She turned around and only had time to hear the echo of a bow string in the air and heading straight to her. She could only close her eyes again, waiting to feel the sting.  
But nothing.  
She opened her eyes slowly. And that's when her heart stopped beating.  
-"HICCUP!"

Hiccup was standing in front of her, an arrow piercing his chest. The owner of the weapon, had left. Hiccup fall on his knees and then on the ground before being hold into Meg's arms.  
-"Hiccup! No no no no, stay with me, I'm gonna try to find someone-"  
-"Meg.. no.. it's okay..", Hiccup tried to breath.  
-"No no no, it's not! I'm not gonna let you die, never! You need to stay with me- LUNA!", Meg called for her dragon.  
But she saw a white shape flying away with the pack of dragons. -"LUNA NO! COME BACK!", Meg yelled.  
But the dragon didn't hear her and flew away, leaving her with her brother, helpless.  
-"No.. no!", Meg cried hard.  
-"Meg listen...", Hiccup tried to say, "You need to get as far as possible from here... save yourself...", he put his hand over the one Meg had on his face.  
-"I can't.. I can't leave without you...", Meg sobbed.  
-"You'll need to... you need to live..", Hiccup smiled.  
-"No...", Meg broke.  
-"Hey... look at me..", Hiccup asked, making Meg's eyes raising to look at his face, he was smiling, "Wherever you'll be, I will always be by your side okay? Always. I'm your twin brother... we are linked... forever... I'll always protect you... no matter what... just promise me... you'll never forget me?", he asked.  
Meg's tears poured down and took his hand to kiss it. She finally nodded.  
-"I love you sis.. always..", Hiccup smiled.  
-"I love you too bro!", Meg cried.  
Hiccup finally sighed before closing his eyes and never opened them again.  
Meg screamed his name and hold him really tight.  
He died to protect her.  
Her brother. Her twin brother. Her only brother. Dead because of her. Because she wasn't there. Because she didn't obey him. Because she acted like a child and flew away when he asked her not to. It was her fault.  
She hold him close, hugging him and crying against his hair.

-"Kill her."  
She heard someone whisper and perked her head to search for the voice. She only found a woman with a long cloak and a hood on her head, a bow in her hands and ready to shot her next arrow. The man who killed Hiccup was standing next to that woman. The wind blowed at that precise moment, pushing back the hood of that mysterious lady. And that's when Meg recognized her.  
-"Aby?"  
The last thing Meg recalled was the tip of the arrow getting close to her head.

Meg opened her eyes and sat up with a loud gasp, waking Luna next to her.  
She put a hand over her pounding heart and tried to regain a steady breath. She felt her hair sticking to her face because of the sweat and looked around her.  
The Hidden World.  
It was a nightmare.  
It didn't happen after all. The dragons were safe. So was she. And so was probably Hiccup.  
Luna poked her side and cooed in worry.  
-"No it's okay sweetie.. I-I'm fine.. it was just a dream... a bad dream.", she sighed.  
She patted the head of the Light Fury and cuddled against her scaly body. Luna wrapped a wing around her, like she always do when Meg sleeps next to her, and went back to sleep.  
Meg get settled again. She reached for her small pouch and took a piece of fabric out. She smelled it and hold it against her heart.  
It was a piece of Hiccup's torn shirt.  
She sighed of relief and closed her eyes too. She smiled and cried.  
Hiccup was safe. He didn't need to protect her anymore.  
But that didn't stopped the fact that she missed her brother more than anything.


	2. Chapter2

Common city in the north of Colorado. It was small but the people were really welcoming and leaded by Stoick Haddock as the mayor.  
He had two children. Twins children. Hayden, but commonly called Hiccup, and Meg. They were his proud. Also his wife, the love of his life. They were a beautiful family and what a better example for the rest of the Berkians.  
But he was always working, so that didn't make him aware of the trouble in his paradise...

Hiccup was back from school, two bags in his hand from the pastry store. He entered his house, shaking the snow out of his coat as winter hit sooner this year. He was directly welcomed by his mom.

-"Hi honey, how was your day?", Valka called from the kitchen.

-"Oh you know, the usual.", Hiccup shrugged, putting his coat on the hanger.

He went to the kitchen to kiss his mom hello.

-"She didn't leave her room today?", Hiccup asked.

-"No. She stayed in bed all day. That's why I was baking a little something for her so she wasn't going to starve.", Valka sighed.

-"Oh okay. I bought her favorite pastries on the way. Hopefully it will help her.", Hiccup said.

-"That's really sweet. You might need to see her now tho. She wanted to see you all day.", Valka admitted to her son.

Hiccup nodded and hurried himself up stairs. He went to the door of the bedroom and knocked lowly.

-"Meg?"

He pushed the door and saw his sister sleeping in her bed. The shutter was still close, leaving the room in total darkness. Hiccup didn't turn on the light and just closed the door slowly and walked carefully to her. He put the bags on her desk and then went to sat on the edge of her bed.

She was hiding under her blanket, all snuggly. Hiccup then gently climbed on the bed and went to lay next to her, trying not to wake up in the process. But with all the rustling of the sheets, Meg stirred before waking up.

-"Hiccup?", she mumbled.

-"Shh, Yeah it's me. Just, go back to sleep. It's okay.", Hiccup whispered, reaching for her face and patting her hair.

-"You're back.", she breathed.

Hiccup heard the distress in her voice and brought her close to him quickly.

-"I am. I'm here now. You're okay.", he kissed the top of her head once she was against him.

He felt her shaking and heard her sobbing. His heart squeezed.

It happen two days ago.  
The moment he walked into her room and saw her having trouble breathing and fainting right when he passed the door. She ended up in the hospital. The doctor telling him and his mom that she was under stress and she had anxiety attacks pretty frequently after checking her heartbeat.  
It came as a shock for Hiccup. His sister. His twin sister. The one he was always looking for strength and self confidence. He never thought she was hiding her anxiety. And of course couldn't help feeling guilty for not noticing it sooner.  
She came back home yesterday. Her face was pale and she was shaking a lot. When she came into her room, she broke down, Hiccup at her side and cradling her the entire day. But today was a school day. A day full of exams that he couldn't miss. So he had to leave her for the day but kept Meg in his head all day.  
Now he was with her, again. Soothing and comforting as best as he could.

-"You're okay Meg. Everything will be alright. Just let it out.", he whispered softly.

Meg kept sobbing and clung onto his shirt. She was shaking hard.

-"Don't leave me Hiccup. Please. Ever.", she begged.  
Hiccup bite his lip and hugged her closer.

-"I'm never ever going to leave you. I swear to God. I'll always stand by you. I promise.", he kissed her forehead.

-"No matter what?", Meg asked.

-"No matter what.", Hiccup confirmed, "I'll always be your twin. Even if you wanted, you couldn't get rid of me anytime soon.".

He felt her chuckling. That was a small win.  
-"I'm scared. I don't want to lose you.", she shook.

-"And you won't. You have my word.", he caressed her hair as a promise.

-"I love you bro.", Meg sobbed again.

Hiccup swallowed, his tight throat making it difficult.

-"I love you too sis.", he buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes.

He waited for her sobs to fade and for her to finally let herself relax to sleep, before falling asleep himself.

••••••••

Valka was washing the dishes when she heard a knock on the door. She went to open.

-"Hi Mrs Haddock."

-"Ana! It's nice to see you! Come in!", Valka smiled and let her walk in.

-"Hiccup told me Meg was sick. I came to see how she was doing.", Ana said politely.

-"Yeah. It's been... difficult. Hiccup is now with her. You can join them if you want to."

-"Thank you!", Ana smiled.

Ana took her shoes off and went upstairs. She went to Meg's bedroom and knocked. She didn't hear any sound and was confused. So she pushed delicately the door and saw the room in the blackness, with only a ray of daylight coming through the spaces between the shutters.  
She saw Meg snuggled against Hiccup and Hiccup sleeping peacefully. They were so touching and cute, she couldn't help but feel her heart warming. These two were literally inseparable and their bond was stronger than anything.

She closed the door and went back downstairs. She told Valka she will come back later cause the twins were resting. Once outside the mansion, she thought again about the Haddock Twins. She wished she could have such a strong and unbreakable bond with a sibling. But then she remembered. She had that bond. Not with a sibling but with someone that was like a big brother for her. She felt the need to see him, she wanted to hug him and feel his comfort. She took her phone and click on the calling button.

-"Yeeees?"

-"Hey, I was wondering if we could hang out. You know, between not related bro and sis?", Ana chuckled.

-"Now?"

-"Well.. it's only if-"

-"Yeah why not. I'm kinda bored right now since I finished my midterm exams. Besides it's been a while since we hang out too. I need to shuffle your hair."

-"Haha! I'll be there in 10.", Ana laughed.

-"Good! See ya later sis."

-"See later Jon."


	3. Chapter3

Morning. Bird singing the beginning of the day. Light passing through the shutters. Life on Berk was slowly waking up.  
A young man was already awake, staring at the sun in a hole of the curtains in front of the bed. A young lady was half laying on him, still sleeping. Her soft breath relaxing the man. He leaned his head on hers, kissing her forehead slightly and caressed the skin of her shoulder with his fingertips.

The sensation made her stir, stretching then finally opened her eyes. She looked up and stared at the light blue eyes of her boyfriend. He greeted her with a beautiful smile.

-"Hey.", he whispered.

-"Hi.", she smiled back.

She lifted her head a bit so she could reach his lips. He closed the last centimeters between them and kissed her lips tenderly. They broke it after a few seconds but kept their faces close. Their eyes were lost in the other's. The dark haired man put a gentle hand on the blond girl's face. He rubbed her cheek sweetly with his thumb. She sighed into his touch and her smile only got wider.

-"I love you.", he breathed.

The lady just hummed.

-"I love you too."

She wrapped her arms around his bare torso, rubbing the calloused skin on his chest on the way, feeling his deep scars on it. She buried her face in his neck and sighed of contentment. While he put a hand on her head, playing with her golden hair and with the other, grabbed her arm and caressed the smooth skin on it. He kissed her forehead over and over. This felt so good. So right. He never felt more alive.

-"Jon?"

-"Hm?"

-"Last night was great. Wasn't it?", the lady asked, staring at the door.

She felt her boyfriend smiling against her forehead and he tighten his hold on her.

-"It was the best night of my life.", he hummed.  
She chuckled and lifted her chin to kiss his jaw.

-"Why? You didn't like it?", he asked confused.

-"Huh? No! I loved it! It felt so good.", she defended, but a but could be heard at the end of her answer.

-"Astrid, are you lying?", Jon warned.

-"No no! I'm not. I swear I'm not. It's just.. it feel so good. The thing is that I never thought I would lay in my bed with someone else. With a boyfriend. It was just a dream before and now.. I feel like I'm going to wake up and everything will be gone. But you're real, it's actually really real. It's just... overwhelming. And I love that.", she said, breathing his scent.

The ex assassin listened carefully to his girlfriend and couldn't help chuckle of her speech. But she was right. It was overwhelming. And what a beautiful feeling.  
He took Astrid's shoulder and pushed her back gently on her back, staying on top of her. He bend to kiss her neck and behind her ear, making her moan of relief.

-"I love it too.", he murmured in her ear.

It send shivers all over her body and she moaned more loudly when she felt his hands back on her hips. His mouth was back on hers and she put her hands in his growing hair. It was really soft and she couldn't help shuffling his hair again and again just to feel the dark locks between her fingers.

-"We should get breakfast.", Astrid mumbled when he went to kiss her jaw.

-"Hmhm. In a minute.", he hummed against her cheek.  
His hands were slowly coming back to her side, tickling her.

-"Jon stop!", he wiggled under him, biting her lips to contain her laugh.

-"I'm not doing anything.", he said innocently while his fingers moved on her body.

She twitched and laughed. He laughed with her, her smile so contagious.  
Yeah. It was just the start of this young couple morning routine from now on.


	4. Chapter4

It was a pretty day on New Berk. The houses were still under construction but it was starting to take shape. The miss of dragons was still in everyone's mind but bit by bit, happiness and festivities were back among the Berkians.

The Great Hall was welcoming Vikings for usuals meals. It was lousy since everyone was talking and laughing. Especially at Chief's table were the old dragons riders were gathering around to eat together.

-"And that's how my beard grow up in on night!"

-"Because of the fairy in your mind?"

-"Hey! That fairy was real!"

The Thorston Twins were babbling and making everyone laughing around the table. There was SnotLout, Fishlegs, Hazel, Eret, Valka, Hiccup, Ana, Jon and surprisingly, Astrid was sitting there too.  
The gang were laughing heartfully. Ana too. She took a glance at all her friends near her and saw them laughing as hard as she was. All but one. And that's when her laugh faded.

Astrid. She was staring at her plate, her hands on her knees, looking nervous and uncomfortable. She was sitting right next to Jon, since they just started to date a few days ago. Jon mustn't noticed her expression since he was so into making fun of Tuff and Ruff.

But Ana did. She looked at Astrid. Till the blond girl finally stood and left in a hurry. Ana raised an eyebrow and just watched her walking away from the table, toward the exit of the big hall.  
No one said anything at the table, mostly because they didn't see her leave.

Astrid got out of the Great Hall and walked down the stairs and sat on the last march. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She wrapped her arms around her self and closed her eyes.

Why did she followed Jon when he asked her to come at their table? She wasn't fitting. She wasn't at her place. No one talked to her and Jon was with his sister and Ana. He had more things to tell them than her. So why she let him brought her there. Even Hiccup didn't talk to her and she felt like everyone was avoiding conversations with her. She understood, it would be pretty awkward.

She swallowed, a ball forming in her throat. She shook and started to focus her mind on her breaths. She wasn't going to cry. She cried way too much these last days. But it was hard when you were lonely and friendless.  
She stared at the view in front of her. The clouds sea, the houses, the people working and speaking, the wind blowing. She found herself relaxing and sighing. She put her elbow on her knee and so she could rest her head in her hand. And she kept looking at the sight in front of her eyes.

-"Hi."

She suddenly jumped on her sit and turned around in a swift.  
Ana was standing, smiling at her shyly.

Astrid blinked.

-"H-Hi.", she mumbled, confused.

-"Can I?", Ana pointed to the place next to her.

-"Oh uh yeah. Sure.", Astrid blinked and moved a bit to make room for her.

Ana nodded thankfully and she sat next to Astrid.  
Then followed an awkward silence. Astrid was taken aback on Ana wanting to sit next to her so she was a bit speechless. She avoided Ana's eyes and looked at the opposite side. As Ana was doing the same, until she finally spoke up.

-"So... you're dating Jon?", Ana asked timidly.  
Astrid finally turned her face to Ana, and blushed at the question.  
-"Oh uh... well yeah. I think.", Astrid put a hair strand behind her ear, as her usual sign of nervousness.  
-"That's great. I'm happy for you both.", Ana smiled.  
-"You..you are?", Astrid raised an eyebrow.  
-"Yeah of course. Jon is finally having a girlfriend and knowing love. I mean he deserves some after all he's been through. You can only do good to him.", Ana cheered.  
-"Oh. Yeah. Of course. Jon.", Astrid crossed her arms around her chest and smiled sadly.  
Ana looked at her confused but then understood.  
-"But I'm happy for you too! He will also do good on you.", Ana tried to catch up.  
-"Good on me?", Astrid frowned.  
-"Yeah like, you know, make you softer a-and nicer-"  
-"Oh I see. Because I wasn't before.", Astrid chuckled.  
-"N-no! That's not what I meant!", Ana shook her hands in front of her, realizing her bad choice of words.

-"Why are you here Ana?", Astrid finally blurted, now officially looking offended.  
Ana was taken aback but she came for talking and that's what she was going to do.  
-"I saw you leaving the table. And I thought maybe, it was finally time to talk.", Ana said.  
-"There is not really anything to talk about.", Astrid sighed, looking back at the view.  
-"Astrid. I know you might hate me but-"  
-"Wait what? Hate you?", Astrid turned her head back to Ana, eyebrows raised.  
-"Well, Hiccup kind of broke up with you to get with me so... I thought you hated me for breaking your heart.", Ana looked down at her fingers, guilty.  
Astrid blinked and chuckled.  
-"Ana. I don't hate you. I never did. I'm not even mad at you. And why would I? You love someone who also loves you back. I had any rights to stop two people in love with each other to not being together because of my one sided feelings. Yeah it hurt. It still does. But that's how it is. I understand it. And you're making Hiccup happy, and he's making you happy as well. And I respect that and I'm honestly happy for you both. I can't stop love. It's how it works. Let's just say I just happen to love the wrong person at the wrong time. I had Meg and Stormfly by the time so it helped a lot. But now there're gone and I...", Astrid was cut by a sob when she mentioned her two best friends.  
Ana just listened and watched her. She looked so broken and so.. guilty?  
-"I'm sorry, I-I don't know why I'm crying. I mean, it's just- I don't know, maybe it's what I deserved? I mean, I literally put myself between you two when you already loved each other. I...", Astrid wiped her eyes everytime a tear tried to escape her eyes but she still missed a few.  
She felt exposed in front of Ana and never felt so little and weak. But the loneliness of these past days were hitting her hard. Even if Jon was now dating her, he wasn't all the time with her. Because she couldn't hang out with the same persons as him.  
-"Astrid. Hey.", Ana finally spoke.  
Astrid looked at her. She was smiling. Warmly. Ana put a hand on her shoulder.

-"You are in no way guilty of wanting to date Hiccup and loving him. Like you said, you can't stop love. I'm really sorry things happened the way they did. Really. I didn't mean to hurt you and neither was Hiccup. We felt really bad for doing this to you. But then Meg appeared and we saw how happy you were again and were really relieved that you finally had a friend to hang out with and talk to. It did a lot of good on you. Then she left but Jon was here. And he still is. And when I said you became softer and nicer, I didn't mean to be rude. I just wanted to say that he made you more smiling, and open. Just happy. Because you never came to our table before, and you come more often now. Thanks to him. You're more sweet with people and not cold anymore as in a way you were closing yourself to any talk with anyone you didn't know.", Ana tried to explain, "All I'm saying is that I'm happy Jon appeared in your life. I think you needed someone like him.", Ana finished with a smile.  
Astrid just stared at her but ended smiling too. Ana was right. She definitely wasn't that cold anymore. She never realized it until Ana said it. But everything she just told her was true.  
Astrid wiped the last tears on her face with her arms.  
-"Thank you Ana. Really. I uh, really get why Hiccup loves you so much now.", Astrid chuckled.  
Ana blushed.  
-"Oh uh haha.. thanks!", Ana scoffed.  
The wind came back to blow their hair. They stood up and Astrid was about to walk away before Ana stopped her.  
-"You want to come back at our table?", Ana asked.  
-"Oh no. It's okay. I think I'm gonna head home and rest. Beside I don't especially want your friends-"  
-"Our friends.", Ana rectified.  
Astrid blinked but smiled.  
-"Our friends... to see me with that face.", she pointed to her red eyes.  
-"Oh yeah. Understandable."  
Both girls laughed.  
-"But I'll come tomorrow. If that's okay?", Astrid asked shyly.  
-"Yes! Of course!", Ana smiled.  
Astrid watched the smile of the dark haired girl. Her smile was really warming and welcoming. She got why loved Meg that girl so much and she was such an important person for her too. Maybe it was time to change and make the first step.

She closed the space between Ana and her and wrapped her arms around the sunset eyed girl, leaving her blinking and surprised. Ana finally returned the gesture and hugged her back. Maybe it was also a good opportunity to put the past aside and start their relationship from 0 and have a real friendship.  
Astrid broke the hug and still hold Ana's hands, both smiling at each other.  
-"Friends?", Ana asked.  
-"Friends." Astrid nodded.  
They let go and heard someone calling. They turned their head and saw Jon running down the stairs.  
-"Astrid! Gods! There you are!", he walked toward her.  
-"Jon? I thought you were with-hmph!", Astrid asked but only got interrupted by Jon's lips.  
He broke the kiss but didn't let go of her face.  
-"Why did you leave without a word? Wait did you cry?", Jon asked, worry in his eyes.  
Astrid was touched. He was truly caring about her. He was adorable.  
-"It's okay. Just thinking about Meg and Stormfly. But Ana came by and she helped me getting better.", Astrid put her hands on his and motioned Ana next to them.  
Jon turned his head and saw his best friend standing right here. -"You two talked?", Jon raised an eyebrow, dumbfounded.  
-"Yup. And we both feel better now.", Ana put her hands on hips and winked at Astrid.  
Astrid couldn't but grin on how it left Jon agape.  
-"I'm heading back to the great hall, Hiccup will wonder where I went.", Ana said, waved at them before climbing back the stairs.  
She found Hiccup waiting for her at the doors, just as worried as Jon was.  
-"Where were you? Are you okay?", Hiccup asked once Ana joined him.  
-"I am. Never felt better.", she put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
Hiccup smiled but looked behind her and saw Astrid and Jon laughing together.  
-"You talked with Astrid?"  
-"Hmhm.", Ana nodded, "And you know, I think you should too.", Ana said, pushing his hair out of his eyes.  
-"Yeah. Maybe it's finally time.", he sighed.  
The couple looked at the other couple down the stairs, all smily and cute.  
It was now time to burry the past and start a future all together, as friends.


	5. Chapter5

Astrid was walking around Berk. She looked at everyone working to break ice spikes from Drago's Bewilderbeast. But beside that, everyone was getting their life back. Although there were new faces among the people.  
Hazel and Eret that were trappers but now dragon riders. They got trusted by Hiccup pretty quickly and they seemed really nice too. And there was also Valka, Hiccup's mom, and Meg. Her friend and now Hiccup's twin sister.

Astrid wasn't really that shocked when she found out.

Back at the Edge, they were really acting as siblings and they were also a looot look a like, physically and mentally. She was even relieved it was true. Their relationship was too strong just too be friends. And the fact that they were related with Valka, also explained where their love for dragons first started with.  
Astrid sighed and went to sit on a random bench standing by a house. She sat and breathed. She felt a bit... apart now. Everyone had someone to talk to or to catch up with. But not her. So she just watched, on her corner.

-"Hey Astrid!"

Astrid jumped and looked for the dear person that just scared her.

-"Meg! God, don't scare me like that.", Astrid put a hand on her racing heart.

Meg chuckled and sat beside her.

-"So, this is what Berk really looks like.", Meg said watching the buildings and the in progress statue on Stoick.

-"Well, if you ignore the mess caused by Drago, yeah, this is pretty much Berk.", Astrid scoffed, "But you already came here right?", she wondered.

-"Well, I don't think landing on a cliff and flying just above the village counts. I mean, I never really got inside the village, see what a "human"'s life really looks like.", Meg explained.

-"Oh yeah, true.", Astrid hummed.

Meg turned to look at the blond haired girl and saw something wasn't right.

-"Hey, everything's okay?", Meg asked.

-"Yeah Yeah. Just, a bit tired. All these past hours were intense.", Astrid chuckled nervously.

-"Tell me about it. Yesterday I had only a mom and a cave as a room, and now I have a dead father and a twin brother with my own house. This is crazy.", Meg laughed.

Astrid joined her amusement. But Meg felt it was forced.

-"Astrid? Hey. What's wrong?"

-"Nothing, really."

-"Astrid.", Meg warned.

-"Meg. I'm fine, I promise.", Astrid smiled.

-"Did someone hurt you? Is Stormfly okay? Are your parents okay?", Meg kept asking.

-"Meg, everyone is fine. Stop worrying.", Astrid smiled at her worry.

-"Hey, you're my friend. And your behavior is worrying me.", Meg said seriously.

Astrid just sighed.  
-"Did my brother- wow it feels weird to say that!", Meg interrupted her own self.

Astrid couldn't help laughing, which made Meg a bit relieved, but she kept going with her question.

-"Did my brother said something to you? Did he hurt you? If so, I'm gonna tell him that's not the right way to treat his girlfriend, he should-"

-"We are not together anymore."

Meg stopped and blinked.  
-"Whut?"

-"We are not dating. It's.. we broke up.", Astrid played with her fingers.

Meg gasped and sat closer to Astrid.

-What the- What happened?!"

-"Well, he just happen to date the wrong person. He loves Ana. And it's okay. They are friends since so long so it's only normal. Beside they are really happy together, that's all that matters.", Astrid smiled, a bit too sadly for Meg's taste.

Meg sighed. That was why it was Ana that stayed the entire time next to Hiccup when their dad died. Meg didn't really know Ana that well yet. But she really seemed like a kind and sweet person and Hiccup did look like he was the happiest by her side.

She turned her focus back on Astrid and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

-"How did you feel about it?"

-"I was surprised, angry but mostly sad but I accepted. I couldn't keep him if he didn't feel the same. It's wasn't fair for anyone. I guess that's part of the life.", Astrid shrugged.

-"You still love him?", Meg finally asked.

Astrid didn't answer. Her throat tightened and she just stared at the ground. Did she still love Hiccup? Probably. Did she move on? She didn't really know. But did she accept it? Yes. Ana was really nice, and also so beautiful. She wasn't mad at her. Not at all. She was more mad at her own self, for not being good enough. Not for Hiccup, not for her friends or even for Berk.

-"Astrid?"

She jumped on her sit, Meg's voice waking her up. She looked at her and saw her face torn in worry. Then she felt something wet on her face.  
She was crying.  
Why bother hiding it now? She let herself broke down and kept rubbing her tears with her gloves. She felt Meg putting her arms around her and she shook.

-"It's hard. So hard. I keep telling myself that it's okay but it's not. I... I'm not good enough. I mean I could have caused the end of Berk if Ana didn't speak up. I'm the worst when it comes to being nice with my own friends. I.. I'm not even worthy to being loved. I can't shake my feelings for Hiccup. And probably will never. And it hurts. It hurts so much to realize I can't have him anymore. I'm... I don't know..", she cried, surprisingly calmly, but she sobbed hard.

-"Hey. It's okay. Hey, look at me.", Meg turned Astrid's head to face her, "Don't say you're not worthy because it's NOT true. You are an amazing warrior. Probably the best at it. I saw you putting your sweat just for Berk. I don't think you're mean with your friends, you're just being you. Changing just to please them is not right. It's the people that appreciate your flaws and accept them that can be considered your real friends. I personally think you as my best friend.", Meg winked.

-"R-really?", Astrid gasped.

-"Hmhm. Since Aby is gone I uh.. kinda felt alone to be honest. Thank Thor Luna was here. But back then, you're the one that I was closer too if it wasn't Aby. I'm never gonna forget her, but I'm sure she will be happy to know that I call you my best friend from now on.", Meg smiled.

Astrid chuckled and sniffed.

-"As for Hiccup, I'm sorry I'm not good with those type of things but for me, I think it's only good if you try to move on but at your own rhythm. I know it might be hard but it's true that he's really happy with Ana, I felt it. And even if I really liked you both together, I don't want to interfere and want him to stay with her.", Astrid sighed and swallowed, Meg continued, "But Astrid, you'll also find your one and only true love. I'm sure of that. You have amazing qualities like being proud, caring, fierce and you are also very sweet when you want. And girl, you're gorgeous! Don't think you're not cause I'll hunt you down.", Meg warned.

Astrid couldn't help but laugh.

-"Just, don't give up. Life is unfair, it's not a secret for anyone. But it's also full of surprises, and who knows, maybe you'll find love in a year or so.", Meg shrugged.

-"Yeah right.", Astrid rolled her eyes playfully.

Both girls laughed.

-"Thank you Meg. Really. I needed this.", Astrid wiped her last tears.

-"Needed a best friend?", Meg grinned.

-"Yes.", Astrid smiled.

They leaned into a tight hug.

-"And here I'll stay. Always by your side.", Meg whispered.

Astrid smiled into her shoulder and swallowed her sob. Meg broke the hug slowly and gestured to her dragon.

-"Let's go flying now, Luna's wings are itching and I still need a tour of the island.", Meg explained.

-"Yes! Let's go.", Astrid stood up with her.

They both walked toward Stormfly and Luna who were chasing each other and stopped when they saw their riders.

-"Like the hair by the way.", Astrid said while climbing on her Nadder.

-"Oh really? Needed a change. And it was getting in the way, short hair is definitely better.", Meg shook her fresh cut hair once on the white dragon, "Shall we?"

-"We shall.", Astrid smiled.

They both took off in the sky and started racing.  
Everything will be okay now. Astrid had Meg.  
And she couldn't ask for a better support. Mostly for a better friend.

••••••••

-"Babe, isn't that Astrid with your sister?", Ana asked, joining Hiccup's side.

-"Yeah it is.", Hiccup smiled.

The couple watched the girls in the air flying around fast.

-"I'm happy for Astrid. She finally has a friend.", Ana said, wrapping her arms around Hiccup's arm.

-"Yeah. Me too.", Hiccup smiled, "Meg is definitely the right friend for her."

-"She is.", Ana smiled, but hide a small sadness, which Hiccup of course noticed.

-"What's wrong babe?", he asked.

-"Nothing it's just, I still feel guilty. Astrid probably was heartbroken and maybe she still is. And now, what if your sister doesn't like me-"

-"Ana. Hey. It's not your fault. We can't control our feelings. And if it's someone's fault, it should be mine. I should have realize sooner my feelings for you, I wouldn't have hurt Astrid that way.", Hiccup took her by the shoulders, "As for my sister, I'm pretty sure she likes you. She's new as the all open feelings but she has a sweet heart, I know it. She's my sister after all.. my sister.. wow, it's weird now saying this.", Hiccup raised an eyebrow at his own word.

Ana couldn't help but laugh.  
-"I think it's great. Your family is bigger now.", Ana kissed his cheek.

-"Yup. Even if my dad isn't really there, I know he still living among us, through the village spirit. And I have you too.", he leaned to kiss her lips fondly.

-"Maww, you big fluffy ball.", Ana grinned.

They kissed tenderly, under the flapping wings of the two new best friends flying above them.


	6. Chapter6

Meg was walking through the streets in New Berk. It was sunset time. Everyone was starting to get back home to get ready for the night. Hiccup was at taking care of Dustin, while Ana was making diner, with Valka.  
It was suppose to be a family diner but Meg decided to sneak out. She needed to be alone for a moment. She needed to clear her mind. Just to breath.  
She was walking to the cliff where she last saw her best friend and she just sat there, staring at the clouds sea flouting in front of her. She sighed and closed her eyes, the chilly breeze of the evening blowing her face.

-"Relaxing isn't it?"

She turned her head and saw Ace sitting next to her. She chuckled and closed her eyes again.

-"Yeah."

The wind was singing through the trees.

-"Why are you here?", Meg asked.

-"Oh you know, just figured you needed some company.", Ace shrugged.

-"Hm. I'm okay you know.", Meg said.

-"Of course you are. That's why you want to cry so bad.", Ace scoffed.

Meg chuckled lowly.

-"You're not fair."

-"And why is that?"

-"Because.", Meg bite her lip.

Ace sighed and came to wrap his arm around her, holding her. Even if she couldn't feel a thing, she leaned into it, appreciating it and taking the opportunity cause she knew she won't be able to enjoy it again.

-"You know, even if I'm not here, I still am.", Ace murmured.

-"What does it even mean?", Meg asked.

-"That no matter what, I'll always be close to you.", Ace leaned his head on hers.

-"Yeah but what's the point if I don't feel or see you?", Meg said, a sob coming out of her throat.

-"For you to still enjoy your life and not being sad just by thinking about me. I'm not supposed to be a bad thought that makes you break down into tears. I'm supposed to be giving you courage and motivation. And keeping in your mind that I'm near you, in your heart, is what you need for it.", Ace kissed the top of her head.

-"It's hard.", Meg sobbed.

-"I know but you'll get it eventually. I know you're strong.", Ace smiled, holding her closer.

-"No I mean, it's hard to not know if you're alive or dead.", Meg groaned, shaking her head in frustration.

-"Hm."

Meg turned her head to look at his face, tears in her eyes.

-"Can you just stop being a ghost and come back to me for real?", her voice never sounded more broken.

Ace blinked and smiled. He reached for her face and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

-"All in time Meg.", he breathed.

Ace suddenly started to fade and slowly disappeared.

-"All in time."

And he was gone.

Meg looked at him going away. Her heart was pounding, hurting, squeezing hard. Her tears finally pushed through her eyes and she cried openly to the falling night.

She missed Ace. She wanted Ace. But she didn't have anything but his bracelet to keep hoping he was still alive. 10 years had passed and she still didn't find him, no matter how many times she sailed on her own to keep her research. But nothing. No one had ever saw him and her hopes were slowly dying.

She brought her legs to her chest and hide her face in her arms. She cried the loss of her only and true love. And she never thought it could hurt that much.  
She hated that.

Hated being hurt by love when it was suppose to be something sweet and amazing.


	7. Chapter7

[Takes place during Ana capture, go read Change of Heart to understand]

-

-

-"You! Go feeding the prisoners!"

A hunter pointed to Ace to the chariot with plates.  
Ace just nodded and took it before going to the hallway where the cells were.  
He looked at each prisoners, running to the gate to get their food. It was a bit scary if he could say but he kept going.

He arrived in front of a cage, darker than the others. He looked inside and searched for the person.  
He saw a girl, in the far corner, chained to the wall. She was covered in blood, scars all over her skin.  
He took the plate and put it at the entrance, the metal of the dish clinking on the floor.  
The girl heard and looked over. She tried to move but her chain was blocking her so she resigned and came back into her initial position.  
Ace saw it. She couldn't reach her food.  
So he took his key and opened the cell. He took the plate and approached her carefully.  
The girl panicked and gasped, trying to get further into the wall. She was terribly afraid and shaking madly.

-"Hey hey! It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you.", Ace spoke softly.

The girl started to cry.

-"Shhh, it's okay. Here, you need to eat so you can get your strength back.", he forced a little smile, handing the bread and the glass with water.

She cried harder. She wasn't believing him obviously. But who could blame her? By the look of it, she was probably being tortured.  
Ace swallowed. He needed to find what he was looking for quickly. So he could then come back with a squad and help every single people in need here. Alone, he would just kill them.

He put the food on the floor close to the girl and turned to leave.  
He closed the gate again and watched her.  
She was eating, tears coming down her face, whines at every moves she was doing, her back hurting her.

-"I wish I could get you out, I'm really sorry.", he whispered, his voice breaking with guilt, "I'll be back tomorrow. Don't you die till then.", he said before walking to the neighbor cell.

The girl lifted her head and watched him leave.  
He wasn't like the others.


	8. Chapter8

[Warning for Domestic Violence]

Part 1

-

-

Meg had just finished his homework and stretched on her chair after so long in the same position. She smelled a good scent.  
Dinner was ready.

She cleaned her desk and did her bag for the next day. She went to her twin brother room and knocked before opening the door.

-"Dinner is ready."

-"Oh okay, I'll be there in a minute.", Hiccup said casually, sitting on his bed.

Meg was about to leave and she saw a red stain on his pants.

-"What happen? Are you okay?", Meg asked quickly.

-"Oh. It's stupid. My pants just got caught in a hook while I was climbing down the bus. It ripped it and cut my leg at the same time.", he gave her a reassuring smile.

-"Oh okay.", Meg looked relieved.

She finally left and went downstairs.  
Hiccup only came 20mn later, after his parents and sister were done. He was limping but made it like everything was okay.

When it was definitely not the case.

•••••••••••

The weekend arrived. It was Saturday morning. Meg was helping Valka doing the dishes while Stoick was reading the newspaper on the couch. Hiccup was still in his room.  
He was barely coming out of it since a few days now and the less time he was out, it was just for school or eat. And eat was just when he was starving.

Of course Meg was not naive and knew something was not right in his behavior. Since Valka and Stoick got together again, it wasn't the same at home. Her mom didn't really changed but she couldn't say the same about her dad and brother. What was happening?

-"Val, can you go with Meg grab some bread and some coffee? I think we are missing some.", Stoick asked politely.

-"Sure, I was actually planning to go. Although I can go alone you know."

-"It's better that Meg comes with you.", Stoick insisted.

-"Why is it better?", Meg asked coldly.

She never got along with her dad. When they were still babies, Valka and Stoick broke up and kept a baby each. So Meg grew up with her mom and Hiccup with his dad.

-"Because you can help and make sure she doesn't forget anything.", he answered on the same ton, "I'm gonna check on Hiccup on the mean time."

Meg just nodded but she was still wary. It was weird. She had some kind of bad feeling about it.  
But she went anyway.

••••••••••

After an hour or two, Valka and Meg came back with two bags full of groceries. Stoick was back on the couch reading, looking just as relax as when they left.

-"Hiccup is still in his room?", Valka asked while putting out a bottle of oil.

-"No, he went out with some friends.", Stoick answered without taking his eyes off the journal.

After 10mn, Meg and her mom were done putting everything in the cabinets.  
She went to her room but stopped in front of Hiccup's room. Did she heard... sobs?  
She leaned her ear on the door and her eyes widen. It was sobs. And she recognized the sobs of her brother.

-"Hiccup?", she called.

But it didn't seemed like he was moving. She just heard cries. So she tried to open the door but it was locked.

-"What the- Hiccup open up please. It's me!", she called again.

But nothing, the sobs only got louder.  
Her heart was racing and she felt stress invading her body. She considered going for her parents but what if it was urgent?

So instead she went to her room, opened the drawer of her nightstand and took a key out of it. It was a double key of Hiccup's room. They both had one of the other's room just in case. And for once, it was really useful.  
She ran to open the door. But once it was unlocked and opened, the sight her eyes caught made her blood went cold.

Hiccup was sitting in the far corner of his room, his face covering with bruises and his left pants leg stained with blood that appeared to come from under the fabrics.

-"OH MY GOD HICCUP!", she shouted.

She jumped on him and took him in her arms, holding him as tight as she could.

-Hiccup what happen?! What's going on?! Please bro, tell me what happen?", Meg's voice broke.

She was shaking just as him.  
He couldn't answer. He was literally in shock, the cries blocking every words that were trying to come out of his throat.

-"What's going on?!"

Hiccup tensed and pushed Meg and tried to straighten up. Stoick arrived at the doorway and when his look fall on his son, he looked furious.

-"N-Nothing happen!", Hiccup replied fast, trying to get up.

-"What did you do again?!", Stoick yelled at him.

-"I-I'm sorry I-"

-"WOW! What the fuck?! Why should he feel sorry?! He's beaten as hell and you yell at him?! Are you serious?!", Meg interrupted, mad at what just happen.

-"This is none of your business!", Stoick yelled at her.

He turned his eyes back on Hiccup, who was trying to avoid them and shaking even harder on just one leg. Meg looked at them both, her look switching from Hiccup to Stoick. Until it tilted.

-"You did that to him?", Meg gasped in a breath.

Stoick didn't answer.

-"You little PIECE OF SHIT!", Meg ran to Stoick and went to punch him. But he was way stronger than her and he just pushed her. She fall on her butt and whined. She looked up and saw him lifting his hand. She closed her eyes waiting for the hit.

-"STOICK!"

She opened her eyes. All she saw was Hiccup falling next to her and then her mom standing at the door, shocked.

-"HICCUP!", she cried, taking back in her arms and hugging her barely conscious brother.

-"They were hitting me, I-"

-"No. I don't want to ear anything! I knew you didn't change. It was too beautiful to be true. Now get away from my children before I call the cops.", Valka said with a icy voice.

-"Val-"

-"GET THE FUCK OUT!", she screamed.

Stoick snorted and walked out of the room.  
Valka rushed to her two children.

-"Hiccup, honey, answer me!", Valka took her son face in her hands.

-"Are..y-you okay?", he breathed, searching for Meg's eyes.

-"Yes I am, but not you! Why did you take the hit you idiot!", Meg broke and let out her tears, "Mom, please, call the police. I don't want him to hurt my brother again!", Meg begged, watching Hiccup spitting blood.

-"I will.", Valka took them both in their arms and rocked them back and forth, "I'm sorry babies. I should have took you both with me and leave.", Valka finally cried at her turn, "I'm so sorry. I'll protect you from now on. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise you.", she kissed both of their heads.

Hiccup was crying silently, mostly of relief that this nightmare was now over.  
He was laying his head on his sister's chest, while Meg had her face buried in his hair, holding him tight against her, way too afraid to lose him. Valka had her arms around them and didn't stop kissing them.

It was their time to finally be happy and let the past behind and start a new future as a happy family.


	9. Chapter9

"And there.", Meg smiled.

She had just finished putting up the last of her stuff in her new room.  
Her mom and brother moved out and left their old house after Stoick was arrested by the police. He was charged with 10 years of prison for domestic violence on his own son.

Valka decided to change their home so it won't hold a terrible memory on them every time they walked through the front door.  
They were living in a flat now. Not so big but no so small either. Meg had her own room just like Hiccup but only a door was separating them and not a corridor anymore, they had a connecting door on the wall between their rooms. That what's made Valka took this apartment.

Hiccup was now slowly healing. His leg had got broken and it got infected since he hide it for a while and did nothing about it. They had too amputated the lower part of his leg. He quickly got a prosthetic leg and was now still in reeducation.

Since the incident, he barely talked and was scared of the storms because it sounded like his dad yelling at him. He had a lot of nightmares, ending up with Val or his sister sleeping next to him for most of the nights.  
Even if he didn't talk, he showed so much love to his sister and mom, thankful for them and for saving him. He gave them small smiles and surprise hugs. He was holding on like he could, not wanting to give up on life and tried to be himself again, even if he was missing a leg.  
This was a new beginning where he wanted to be happy.

••••••••••

Middle of the night. Meg was sleeping in her new bed. It was a pretty much peaceful night. But she got woken by a loud whining. She blinked until she understood what it was.

She rushed for her brother's room door as fast as she could, with the sleep obviously present in her eyes. She walked to his bed and rubbed his arm gently.

-"Hiccup. Hey. Woke up.", she murmured close to his face.

His eyes snapped wide open, pearls of sweat rolling down his face, his breaths sharp. Meg helped him sit and she sat next to him, taking him in her arms, rocking him slowly.

-"Sorry..", he breathed.

-"No. Hiccup, I told you. You don't need to be. It's not your fault. You're holding on like you can. You never asked for something like that. You're just reacting at the aftershock. But it's okay. I'm here. And mom is too. You're safe now. Everything will be alright.", she spoke in the most sweetest voice, leaning her face on his head, pushing the sticky strands of hair on his forehead.

-"Can you stay?", Hiccup asked in whisper.

-"Of course I can.", Meg smiled, kissing the top of his head.

They broke the embrace and Meg lied with him on his bed. He didn't waste time and buried his face in his sister chest, wrapping his arms around her. She returned the hug and rested her cheek on his hair.

-"You're Okay Hiccup. You're okay.", she whispered.

Hiccup sighed and smiled. He took a deep breath of his sister reassuring scent and closed his eyes.  
The nightmare didn't come back.

••••••••••

-"Meg. Meeeg."

-"Hmmhaat?"

Valka shook gently Meg's shoulder, waking her up but careful not to wake Hiccup.

-"I'm going to work, I forgot my computer there. On my way back, I'll grab some McDonald's, what do you want?", she asked, pushing the hair out of her daughter sleepy face.

-"Hmm, I dunno. Big Mac and McFlurry I guess. Take the same for Hiccup.", Meg said with a raspy voice full of sleep.

-"Alright. Go back to sleep now. If you woke up, I did pancakes for breakfast, alright?"

-"Hmhm.", Meg nodded before closing her eyes again and holding her brother tight against her again.

Valka kissed both of her children heads and stood up. She walked to the door and turned around to look at them one more time.

Meg was hugging Hiccup close to her and Hiccup was hanging onto her. Both looking relaxed and at peace for once.

She smiled warmly and put a hand on her heart.  
She will do anything for her babies.  
She closed the door behind them, letting the twins sleep intertwined, just like they were doing in their first years.


	10. Chapter10

[Inspired by Orange Juice from Mélanie Martinez]

-

-

Berk. A city like others. With its mall, park, houses and schools.  
Berk high school. Place where Hayden "Hiccup" Haddock was studying. He was kinda of a loner. Not because he wanted to but mostly because no one really wanted to hang out with a nerd. Except his twin sister, Meg. She wasn't in the same class as him cause she wanted to follow animal care while he wanted to follow engineering. She was his only friend. His only support. They were close and their bond was really strong.  
But since high school started, Hiccup was distant with her and it was paining her. She loved her brother happy and these last weeks, he looked so down and kinda sad. She was joining him at every break, making sure he wasn't alone but everytime he just shrugged. It hurts her. She wanted her teasing and silly brother again. He never wanted to tell her what was bothering him. But it's only until that day, where she found him cursing in front of the bathroom mirror after throwing up that she got sickly worried.

It was lunch time. Hiccup was eating oranges alone near the window. Watching the "popular" table laughing. He was mainly watching at one girl. She was blond and had incredible beautiful green eyes. Her name was Camilla. She was hanging with Andrew. A fit and thin guy, brown hair and blue eyes. They weren't dating but she clearly seemed to be into him. Hiccup had a crush on Camilla. Unfortunately. But he was "fat" for her. He needed muscles but he couldn't even lift a 6 pounds bag without help.  
He shoveled the rest of his orange in his mouth and left the cafeteria.

At home. Hiccup was in his room. Looking at his reflection on the mirror. He frowned. He lifted his shirt and pinched his beads on his belly. He groaned and walked to the bathroom. He locked himself up and grabbed his toothbrush. He sat in front of the toilet and put the back of the thin object at the entrance of his throat. Everything came out in a second.  
All the oranges he ate today were now just orange juice.

•••••••

Meg was going to the bathroom. But it was locked.

-"Hiccup?", she tempted, knocking carefully.

The door opened suddenly. Hiccup had red eyes and his skin lost its color.

-"Oh my, are you okay?", Meg asked worriedly.

-"Yeah! I'm fine!", he spatted and pushed her before leaving for his room.

Meg was left alone in the corridor.  
She knew what he was doing. She noticed his behavior toward food.  
Gods, what could she do to help him?

••••••••••

A few days past. Hiccup started to be thinner. Just like Andrew. Maybe not as fit but he was now definitely thinner. And he was getting more confident and today was the day he was going to confess to Camilla and ask her out.

He was at his locker when he saw walking in the hallway. He took a deep breath and went to her.

-"H-hi Camilla.", he arrived by her side.

-"Oh. Hi. Uuuh?"

-"Hayden."

-"Oh yeah Hayden. You wanted to ask something?", she asked politely.

-"Y-yeah. Uhm... I was wondering... if you wanted.. to you know... hang out sometimes?", he finally said.

-"Oh. Oh! Oh... I'm sorry. I'm more into thin guys. I'm sorry.", she apologized awkwardly and walked away, going back to Andrew and his friends.

Hiccup was standing there. Trying to process what she just said. He felt his stomach knotting. He swallowed and walked to class fast, before anyone sees him.  
Meg was not far and had watched the entire scene.

••••••••

Hiccup was back in his room. Lifting his shirt and watching his belly in the mirror, ribcage showing prominently. The bags under his eyes obvious. His skin color fading.  
It was raining. The rain joined the sounds of orange juice falling into the toilet and the silent tears rolling down his face.  
Back into his room, he looked again at his stomach. Still too fat for his taste. He wanted to be beautiful like Andrew. He wanted Camilla to look at him like she was looking at Andrew.

-"It's not fair..", he sobbed, closing his eyes to block the tears from falling.

-"Indeed."

Hiccup's eyes snapped wide open and look at the other reflection behind him in the mirror. Meg. Leaning against the doorway.

-"I wish I could give you my set of eyes, cause I know your eyes ain't working.", she stepped beside him, "I wish I could tell you that you're fine, so fine but I know you'll find it disconcerting.".

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it really tight. Then she looked at his eyes in the mirror, blocking his gaze, her tears threatening to burst any second.

-"You turn oranges to orange juice. Enter there, then spit it out of you.", she hugged his arms and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Your body is imperfectly perfect, everyone wants what the other's working.", she turned his face with a finger under his chin and made her look at her, "No more orange juice.".

Hiccup's tears fall, just like his body fall into his sister embrace. Both were crying. Hugging for dear life, too scared to lose one another.

-"You're my brother, I'll always find you beautiful. », Meg whispered shakily in his ear.

-"Thank you sis... thank you so much..", he cried in her shoulder.

An orange fall on the floor from Hiccup's bag laying on his bed. It cracked and juice came out of the fruit but dried immediately.

No more cry OJ.


End file.
